The Crimes of Solf J Kimblee
by InsatiableGreed4ever
Summary: Solf J. Kimblee the Crimson Alchemist is an aspiring young acolyte, until he is tempted by the power of the Philosopher's Stone falls down the dark path and but becomes involved in the government's conspiracy, what could go wrong, everything of course.


The Crimes of Solf J. Kimblee

Chapter 1: A River of Blood

Smoke rose across the skyline from all directions from the war-torn landscape. Kimblee smiled with satisfaction as he inhaled the stench of death. A cruel smile spread across Kimblee's face as voices could be heard approaching shouting in ancient Ishvalan, Kimblee outstretched his hands and red sparks flashed and the street exploded killing the Ishvalans instantly.

Blood trickled down the cobblestone streets and flowed past Kimblee's feet. He continued on stepping over the body of a small Ishvalan child. He ran up some stairs and leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He saw another family running towards the church in front of him to take refuge and Kimblee launched himself through the air and scrambled onto the roof. The family screamed in terror as the ground started to glow red and lightning shot from the ground.

Rocks rose from the ground and formed into spears and launched at the family. Blood sprayed everywhere and screams of pain reached Kimblee's senses. He laughed cruelly and said, "The Philosopher's Stone makes me feel so alive!" His smile quickly slid to a frown as he noticed most of them were untouched and staring with defiance at him. Several drew guns and aimed their weapons. Kimblee snarled and dove behind a statue of their god, Ishbala.

Bullets belted and ricocheted off of the cold metal; Kimblee jumped out while they were reloading and slammed his hands on the roof. Explosions shot in zigzag formation down the side of the church and traveled all the way to the survivors. A boy was caught in the crossfire and a gash shaped like an X slashed into his forehead and scarlet blood welled out of the wound. A boy that appeared to be his brother yelled out a name that sounded unclear to Kimblee.

The boy knelt by his brother's side and drew something with a piece of chalk and slammed his hands on the drawing and blue sparks flashed saving the boy from death. Kimblee leapt down from the roof and walked toward the teenagers amongst their dead family. Kimblee yanked a stone spear free of a corpse and silently crept towards them. Having gone into shock, the boy couldn't warn his brother of death slowly creeping towards him.

The boy pointed behind him and the brother spun around only to be slapped by the butt of the spear and crumpled to the ground. Kimblee sighed at the wounded boy, "Why did you warn him he was going to die almost painlessly, now he's going to resist and suffer so much pain; so technically his suffering is your fault, so let those thoughts occupy your last minutes of life boy." Kimblee walked away from the wounded, trembling boy to hunt down the brother.

The brother regained consciousness and leaped to his feet and picked up a stone spear and scribbled quickly around it and it transformed into a spear that could shatter diamond. He ran at Kimblee and lunged with his spear. Kimblee side-stepped and knocked him off balance with his spear, the brother grunted in pain and barely had time to block Kimblee's thrust. Kimblee kept his cool when the stone spear tip broke, and sharpened it on the ground he picked up another and did the same thing to it. The brother slashed with no hesitation at Kimblee's undefended chest. Kimblee caught the spear between the two dagger-like stones and knocked it from the boy's hands; he then slashed them in wide arcs and intricate directions, inflicting pain on his prey, but not enough to drive him unconscious or to death. Kimblee continued to do so until the boy was almost backed up against the church and threw his stone daggers at the boy which was pinned down by the sleeves of his shirt.

He picked up the boy's transmuted spear and laughed mirthlessly as he heard the other boy's protests behind him. A sickening plunge could be heard and a body fell to the ground with a dull thud. Kimblee retrieved the spear as the other boy ran at him in hate and fury. Kimblee casually threw the spear at the boy sending it with a gruesome plunge into his gut. Kimblee walked away leaving the boy to die. The boy caught a glimpse of two Amestrian doctors rushing down the street to him and putting him on a wooden and stretcher and taking him away before he passed out from major blood loss.

The boy awoke to the sight of the Amestrian doctors that had rescued him and looked at the wound that was healing, _How long have I been passed out_, he thought to himself. He stumbled to his feet enraged as he remembered it was Amestrians who had killed his family. He snatched up a scalpel and flung himself at the doctors. The male Amestrian flung himself in front of the female doctor trying to shield her from harm. The enraged boy cut the two Amestrians down and ran out into the war-torn city and thought,_ And so begins my quest for revenge._

Kimblee walked throw the streets back towards camp while Amestrian soldiers raced past him to neutralize an amassing group of Ishvalan militia. Kimblee walked through a matrix of tents until he reached a large tent and walked inside. A group of military officers and scientists gathered around a massive table. "How was it Kimblee," a scientist asked, "Did it multiply your strength?" "Yes it did," replied Kimblee. "Well now we need it back, so just hand over the Philosopher's Stone," said a scientist. "Oh, I have no intention of ever giving it back to you," replied Kimblee. A military officer drew his pistol and Kimblee instantly raised his hands his power multiplied by the Philosopher's Stone in his possession and blasted the tent to hell.

Pieces of wood and cloth fluttered through the air as the dust and debris settled from the force of the explosion. Kimblee walked away from the scene completely unscathed. Soldiers were yelling and marching towards the destruction confused. Three soldiers armed with guns confronted them first. Kimblee laughed as they ordered him to surrender and quickly ended their lives. Roy Mustang was followed cautiously by Maes Hughes and Riza Hawkeye, who drew their guns and aimed steadily at Kimblee. "Surrender peacefully Solf J. Kimblee or Lieutenant Hawkeye will have to put a few bullets in you," Roy said.

Kimblee smiled and outstretched his hands revealing his tattoos which started to glow scarlet red building up his power to destroy these defiant dogs of the military, but a split second before he was going to release the attack Riza fired and shot him in the legs. Kimblee made a mistake and pointed his hands at the ground in front of him and his attackers dove out of the way and the energy propelled forward blowing Kimblee sky-high.

Kimblee fell back to the ground dazed, bleeding, and cut. He got to his feet unsteadily and blew the tent they were taking cover with to hell. Army vehicles swarmed the scene and soldiers poured out of the back cutting off any escape. The Fuhrer himself appeared and Kimblee raised his hands peacefully knowing his secret. Kimblee's hands were handcuffed so he couldn't use his destructive power. He was escorted to a train and placed in a cargo hold and under constant guard. After a day and a half of travel, the train slowed to a stop as it reached Central Station. A caravan of jeeps was waiting for them out front where he would be escorted to the courthouse and sentenced.

Kimblee entered the jeep and was driven to Central Courthouse to his court-martial trial. He walked through the giant oak doors and down a corridor until he reached a massive hearing hall. Military officers lined the jury stand and the families of his victims were seated on ebony benches. The Fuhrer had left Ishval for a while and had returned to Central to judge his trial. Kimble sat in a large armchair and his hands were latched to the armrests so tight he couldn't maneuver his hands. The Fuhrer's voice caused the whispering to subside immediately, "Solf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist, you are being tried for the murders of various military officers and scientists, do you plead guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty, I killed them because I wanted to nothing more, I succumbed to my ambitions and took several lives to ensure my path to success; the military officers provoked me without reason, so I killed them the scientists, well I think you know why," replied Kimblee. Some hushed whispers passed through the crowd momentarily until the Fuhrer raised his hand for silence. A general stood up amongst the jury and said, "We declare Solf J. Kimblee guilty for the murders of various decorated scientists and military officers." The Fuhrer added, "You are sentenced to life imprisonment in Central Prison where instead of a quick death you will rot in a cell for the rest of your miserable life."

Kimblee was led away in chains to Central Prison. He hopped into the Jeep and sat quietly watching the buildings and people go by as the Jeep drove forward. Kimblee heard gates opening and knew he had arrived. Kimblee was escorted down winding halls until he reached a cell constantly on guard. He walked inside and sat on the bed. The guard stood there silently for hours and finally spoke, "You aren't much of a talker are you?" H was surprised when Kimblee spoke, "Someday I'm going to get out and my reign of terror will ensue once more with the power of my secret weapon." The guard asked, "Your alchemy?" Kimblee laughed and replied, "No, the Philosopher's Stone."


End file.
